


Accidentally In Love

by magicsophicorn



Series: Accidentally In Love [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Forbidden Love, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Fairytale Land AU:</b> When her younger brother is arranged to be married Emma teases him mercilessly. Until they meet the bride to be, that is... Regina is the most beautiful girl she's ever seen, and try as they might to resist it the girls are drawn to each other, starting a relationship that could destroy both their kingdoms if they're not careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fairytale Land AU where Regina and Emma are similar ages, and Emma's brother Neal is only a few years younger than her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her younger brother is arranged to be married Emma teases him mercilessly. Until they meet the bride to be, that is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was written for Swan Queen Week - Arranged Marriage AU

Emma giggled as Neal threw a handful of grass at her.

"No but seriously though, I bet she's a proper witch, with warts and green skin and everything!"

"Stop it Emma! Come on. I'm nervous enough as it is, you're not helping!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Emma still chuckled to herself. She did feel bad for teasing Neal so much about it, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. He was her little brother after all, that was kind of her job.

Neal sighed.

"You're so lucky you don't have to do this," he whispered, suddenly serious.

She was. She knew she was. That was part of the reason she teased him so much, out of sheer relief that it wasn't her being forced to marry someone she'd never met.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure she's really nice." Emma mumbled, not really sure how anything she could say could make him feel any better.

"I can't do this Emma. I'm not ready. I can't…"

"Yes you can Neal," Emma said sitting up and looking him in the eyes. "You're a good man, and you're going to be a great king. You two might never fall in love, that's true. But I know you, you'll be a good husband anyway, so if she's a half way decent human being she'll appreciate that. Your lives will be good. Perhaps not what you would have chosen, but good. Okay? You can do this."

Neal threw his arms round her in a hug.

"Thanks big sis, you always know just what to say."

Emma smirked.

"That's because I'm perfect."

\----------

If she was being honest, Emma had kind of been expecting the princess to be ugly. She hadn't just been teasing Neal.

But she wasn't. She really, _really,_ wasn't.

Her brother's new fiancée was the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen. She had long dark hair and the deepest chocolate brown eyes. Emma couldn't stop looking at her.

Neither could Neal.

At one point during the engagement dinner Neal caught Emma's eye and mouthed _she's so hot!_ Emma snorted loudly into her drink and then tried to hide her grin from her mother who was giving her her best _don't-embarrass-us_ glare.

Emma glanced over again at Neal and Princess Regina. Neal was trying his best to make small talk (it had never been his strong suit), Regina was being polite, but didn't look overly enthusiastic.

Emma felt a pang of jealousy but quickly tried to squash it down. She was happy for Neal. If he had to have an arranged marriage, which he did, then she was glad it was with someone he might actually like.

She could do this. She could be happy for him.

\----------

"Emma pleeeeeeeeesae!" Neal begged. "When have I ever asked you for anything? Please do this for me!"

Emma stared at him incredulously.

"Um, how about every single time you've asked me to do your chores for you?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, when have I asked you for anything _recently_?"

"You asked me to marry your new wife instead of you 3 weeks ago…"

"But that was before I met her, and I'm really glad you said no now, by the way."

"So I gathered. I'm still not doing it though." Emma huffed and folder her arms.

"Why not? What have you got against Regina anyway? You haven't even tried to get to know her since the wedding."

Emma didn't really have an answer for that. Not one she could tell Neal anyway. The truth was that she was afraid that if she got to know Regina then she might fall in love with her. Emma was certainly in lust with her at the moment.

"All right, fine. I will try to get to know her so that I can give you advice on what she likes so that you can woo her… You big idiot." She added the last part on as an afterthought.

"Thanks big sis, you're the best."

"I know."

\----------

Emma's palms were sweaty and she felt like she was going to throw up.

 _This is ridiculous_. She scolded herself. _Just because she's pretty. She might be horrible. And she's your brother's wife. Snap out of it._

"Excuse me, Regina? I was wondering if you might like to go on a walk with me, if you're not otherwise engaged. Well, no, of course you're not engaged, you're married now. To my brother. But that shouldn't stop us going for a walk. I'll stop talking now. Sorry."

 _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. You should never be allowed to open your mouth._ Emma thought.

The corners of Regina's mouth twitched up into a slight smile and Emma desperately wanted to see what a genuine smile would look like on her.

"I'd like that," Regina finally said, and Emma felt her knees get weak at the sound of Regina's voice, which she'd never heard up close before, having successfully avoided any interaction until now.

_This was such a bad idea. This was going to end so very badly._

\----------

Regina and Emma had been walking round the palace gardens for hours.

Somehow, and Emma had no idea how, she had managed not to do or say anything idiotic. Well, nothing _spectacularly_ idiotic anyway. She had definitely babbled a little. Or a lot.

But she'd learned that Regina loved to ride horses. That her favourite food was apples, especially when he mother made apple pie. Her favourite flowers were violets. She had gotten the scar above her lip when she had fallen off her horse 5 years ago. It hadn't put her off riding though.

Oh and the other thing she had learned was that Emma was, without a doubt, completely and utterly in love with her.

With her brother's wife.

It was bad.

Really bad.

"So I should probably confess that I had ulterior motives in going on this walk with you," Emma admitted, during a lull in the conversation, "Neal asked me to find out what you like so that he can impress you. He really likes you. Which is probably a good thing since you're, you know, married."

Emma definitely wasn't imagining the way Regina's face fell at that.

Regina didn’t say anything.

"I… Take it you don't like him, then?" Emma asked slowly.

Regina's face hardened and she suddenly looked very different to the open and happy woman Emma had spent the last few hours getting to know.

"I don't dislike him," Regina said carefully, "I just didn't really want to be married at all."

Now that she had gotten to know Regina, Emma wasn't surprised at all by that. Regina was independent and free spirited, of course she wouldn't want to be married.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered.

Regina looked surprised.

"You don't mind that I've basically just admitted that I don't want to be married to your brother?"

"Quite the opposite, actually."

The words were out of Emma's mouth before she thought about them. She froze. Maybe Regina missed it. Maybe…

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, a look that Emma couldn't quite decipher on her face.

"Uhh… I just mean… Because he didn't want to get married either, before he met you. But obviously now that he has he's changed his mind, can't blame him for that."

_Stop it Emma, you're making it worse!_

"And I'd be worried about your mental state if you actually _wanted_ to marry someone you've never even met…" Emma ploughed on, desperately trying to cover her tracks.

Regina silenced her rambling with a hand on her knee.

"Emma, can I tell you something? You must promise not to tell anyone else."

Emma nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Regina sighed and pulled her hands into her lap, looking down at them.

"I've always dreamed of falling in love and living happily ever after, but… for me… in my dreams… I want to marry the princess, not the prince." Regina mumbled the last part as fast as she was able.

Emma could hear her heart thumping in her chest.

She had never admitted to anyone, not even Neal, that the reason she was so relieved that she didn't have to have an arranged marriage was because she too had always imagined falling in love with a princess, rather than a prince. She hadn't ever thought it could happen. She hadn't even really known other people could feel that way too.

Regina was looking at her with wide terrified eyes, waiting for her reply.

And Emma, usually so full of unnecessary words, found herself unable to speak.

"Me too," she finally managed to whisper.

They stared at each other, neither knowing how long for. Neither realising that they were slowly leaning in towards each other. Until suddenly their lips were touching.

It was barely a kiss, timid and afraid, but it set both of their hearts on fire.

Until they were interrupted by Neal's shocked voice.

"Emma? Regina? What are you doing?"


	2. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina try to be just friends. They're not very good at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is re-posted from [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3266348), because I realised this works better as one multi-chapter fic rather than a series, so I thought I should switch over while there were still only a few chapters!
> 
> This chapter was written for Swan Queen Week - Forbidden Love AU

_"Emma? Regina? What are you doing?"_

The two women jumped apart instantly. 

"Nothing! We were just talking," Emma said, still feeling breathless from the brief kiss.

Neal frowned at her and Emma knew he wasn't buying it.

She hated what she was about to do, but it was the only way to distract him.

"We were just talking about you actually," Emma said as she stood and walked over to her brother, "Regina was just saying how she would love to go horse riding with you. It's one of her passions and she'd really like to share it with you…"

Emma glanced back at Regina who looked confused. Emma tilted her head towards Neal, willing her to understand and play along.

She looked back at Neal who already had a large grin on his face.

He loved riding too.

"Oh Regina, I would love to go riding with you. Wait until you meet my horse, his name's Ruffian. He's a real beauty, you'll love him. Do you have your own horse too?"

Neal sat down in the spot that Emma had just vacated.

Regina turned to face him, smoothing her hands over her dress. Emma could tell she was nervous.

"Yes, I do, his name is Rocinante. I've had him since I was young."

Emma slipped away quietly.

She began running as soon as she was out of sight of her brother and Regina.

She ran to her chambers, slammed the door behind her and threw herself down on to her bed, remembering all the times she'd done the exact same thing as a teenager, though usually for different reasons.

It was too much to take in.

Emma had known she was different from a young age, and had long ago given up hope that there was anyone out there who was like her.

But now there was someone.

Regina.

Her brother's wife.

The most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen.

It was overwhelming. Surely it couldn't be real? Perhaps she was dreaming, yes, that must be it.

Emma climbed under the bed covers, still fully dressed, and closed her eyes tightly.

She had known talking to Regina would be a bad idea but she'd done it anyway. She tried to tell herself that she'd done it for Neal, but that wouldn't really be true. 

She'd wanted to talk to Regina. Of course she had, how could she not?

Emma sighed.

She had to think about this logically.

She loved Regina. And Regina, she… Well it didn't matter what Regina did or didn't feel for her, because she was married to Neal.

With a sinking feeling in her stomach Emma knew that she had no choice but to go back to her original plan to just avoid Regina as much as possible.

Emma hugged her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

\----------

Two weeks passed and Emma was largely successful in her attempts to avoid Regina.

She still had to see her at meal times, but the entire family was present so it was easy enough to avoid having to interact with her.

The rest of the time Emma just made sure to avoid the gardens and the stables, the places where Regina liked to spend most of her time.

She was finding it difficult to be indoors so much. Emma had always been an outdoors kind of girl.

But she didn't have a choice.

She couldn't be alone with Regina again.

Thankfully Neal hadn't tried to talk to her about that night, or about Regina, again. She assumed that he thought that she just didn't like Regina. It was much safer that way.

Emma struggled not to glare as she watched Neal and Regina talk and laugh across the dinner table.

She tried to focus instead on her plate.

"So," her mother started in that sickly sweet tone she used when saying something that was guaranteed to embarrass one of her children, "when are you two love birds going to give me a grandchild then?"

Emma's head snapped up to look at Regina and Neal.

Regina had stiffened in her seat, her eyes wide and terrified, like that night…

No. She couldn't think about that.

Neal groaned, his face going red.

"Mother! Please! Stop it!"

"What? It's a valid question! That is the point of a marriage, is it not?" 

Their father looked mildly offended.

"What about love, _dear_?" He asked, emphasising the last word.

"Well yes that too," Snow replied, waving her hand dismissively.

"Mother," Neal interrupted, his tone firmer than Emma had ever heard him use with their parents before, "in case you have forgotten, Regina and I did not marry for love. We're still getting to know each other. It's far too early for talk of grandchildren."

Emma felt sick at the thought of Neal and Regina being… intimate.

She had never felt jealousy like this before.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I was only asking," Snow said, her tone of voice implying that she wasn't sorry at all and would no doubt ask again at the next appropriate, or inappropriate, moment.

Emma needed to get out of there.

"Please excuse me, I'm not feeling well," she mumbled, not looking at any of them, before rushing from the dining room back to her chambers.

\----------

There was a soft knock at her door and Emma almost missed it because she was hacking at her bed posts with her sword.

It was good for stress relief.

"Come in," she called out, expecting a servant, or perhaps Neal.

The door opened and Emma glanced up as Regina entered.

Emma froze.

Regina licked her lips. She looked nervous, and Emma realised it was probably because she still had her sword raised. She quickly dropped it to the floor.

"Regina," was the only thing Emma managed to say.

Regina took a step towards her with her palms out, as if she was approaching a wild animal.

"Emma, please, I really need to talk to you about what happened that night…"

"NO!" Emma interrupted forcefully, "No, there's nothing to talk about."

Regina sat down on Emma's bed and looked so utterly distraught that Emma immediately regretted her words. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Regina.

"Emma, please," Regina tried again. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Regina," Emma sighed, sitting down next to her on the bed. "I just don't know what to do. You're married to my brother."

Emma felt utterly helpless.

"I know, Emma, and I'm not saying we should… I just… I can't bear having you ignore me. When we talked that night I felt like we had this connection. You're the first person I've ever met who's… like me. And I just want… Can't we just be friends? Please? Just friends. That has to be better than ignoring each other, doesn't it? Please Emma."

Emma didn't know what to do.

Being friends with Regina would be so dangerous, the temptation would be overwhelming. But ignoring and avoiding Regina was agony.

Regina was right, they had formed a connection, and Emma knew it was deeper than just the secret that they had in common.

Regina looked at her with tears in her eyes and Emma knew she had no choice. She would do anything to make Regina happy.

"You're right. I'm so sorry for ignoring you Regina, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just so scared."

Regina smiled and threw her arms around Emma.

"I know. Me too. But we can do this," she whispered.

Emma felt like she was going to burst under the force of her emotions. Holding Regina in her arms was the most perfect feeling in the world. She never wanted to let go.

They stayed in each others arms for a long time, both savouring the moment.

Emma eventually pulled away.

"You should go and find Neal, he's probably wondering where you are," Emma eventually said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Don't be like that," Regina said, putting her hand on Emma's knee, "don't be jealous. You know I don't love him."

"I know," Emma sighed, "but you're still his wife."

Regina moved her thumb in small circles on Emma's leg and Emma closed her eyes.

"Your brother is a very kind man. He could see that I… That I'm not ready. We haven't been intimate. He said he would wait until I was ready."

Regina removed her hand and Emma opened her eyes.

"I didn't tell him he would be waiting an incredibly long time," Regina said with a sad smile.

"You should still go and find him," Emma said softly.

"I know," Regina sighed.

She stood and walked to the door. When she reached it she turned and looked back at Emma.

"Promise me you won't ignore or avoid me anymore Emma."

Emma smiled.

"I promise."

\----------

Emma's heart pounded. She was aware of every muscle in her body. The wind whipped her hair around and Emma laughed.

She felt so alive.

She hadn't been riding in so long.

She glanced to her left where Regina rode beside her.

The sun danced on Regina's dark hair, her face shone with joy, and Emma thought she looked more beautiful than ever.

They raced their horses as fast as they would go, enjoying the feeling of freedom.

They slowed down as they neared the forest.

Emma jumped off her horse as they reached the edge of the trees.

"Come on, I want to show you something, we'll have to go on foot."

They tied their horses to a low tree branch and Emma took Regina's hand and led her into the forest.

When they arrived at their destination Emma was satisfied to her Regina gasp in amazement.

"Oh Emma, it's beautiful!"

Emma had found this spot years ago. It was her special place that she would come to when she needed to find peace.

It was a small clearing with a waterfall crashing down into a crystal clear pool below.

"I like to imagine that fairies live here. This is my special place," Emma admitted shyly.

Regina hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Regina whispered.

They sat down in the clearing, leaning against an old tree. They stayed there talking for hours.

Somewhere along the line Regina had snuggled in to Emma's side, and Emma had put her arm around her shoulders.

"I wish I could stay here forever. With you." Regina whispered, after they had been sitting in silence for a few minutes.

Emma stroked her fingers through Regina's hair.

"I know. Me too."

Emma looked down at Regina as she looked up at her. Their faces were so close. Emma felt powerless to fight the force that brought their lips together.

The kiss was soft and tentative.

Emma never wanted it to end.

But it did.

They looked into each other's eyes and Emma felt her stomach twist with guilt.

"We shouldn't have done that," she whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Regina was still leaning against her, and Emma still had her fingers in Regina's hair.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"It was nice though," Regina eventually said, with a small shy smile.

"Yeah, yeah it was. But it can't happen again Regina. We're just friends. You're married to my brother."

"I know," Regina said sadly, finally moving away from Emma and standing up. "We should go back to the castle."

"Yeah."

\----------

They kissed four more times during the following three weeks.

Every time they agreed it was a mistake. They promised that it wouldn't happen again. They reminded themselves that they were just friends.

It was tearing Emma apart.

The thought of going back to avoiding and ignoring Regina was too painful to even contemplate.

They had spent so much time together, Emma felt as though they knew each other completely. She couldn't imagine life without Regina.

But it was clear that they weren't capable of being 'just friends'.

Emma didn't know what to do.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Emma called, expecting it to be Regina.

Neal poked his head round the door.

"Can I talk to you Emma?"

"Of course, Neal, come in."

Neal came in to the room and sat on the bed.

"I think you should run away," he said, and Emma stared at him in shock.

"I mean you and Regina," he added quickly.

Emma's heart pounded and she continued to stare at him. Did he know?

Neal smiled at her.

"Emma, come on, I'm your little brother. We've been best friends our entire lives. I can tell when you're in love with a girl…"

Emma struggled to breathe. Neal _knew_?

"But… Doesn't it bother you that I…" 

She couldn't say it out loud.

"Oh Emma," he breathed, and Emma was blown away by the amount of love he managed to pour into that one word. "I love you no matter what and I want you to be happy. But I know that our parents, are… well, our parents. Which is why I think you two should just escape. If you can get across the border to another kingdom then they can't touch you."

"But… She's your wife…"

Emma was still struggling to process where this conversation was going.

Neal laughed.

"Who I didn't want to marry, who I've only known for a few months and who would _definitely_ rather be with you than me."

"But you like her, I know you like her…"

"Sure I like her, but I love you more. And hey, if you run off with this wife, who knows, maybe I'll be allowed to choose my own wife next time!"

"I… I don't know what to say."

"I know big sis. Just think about it and talk to Regina. If you want to do it I'll help you. You just say the word."

He smiled at her one last time and left the room.

Emma was stunned.

Neal knew, and he wasn't angry. He still loved her, and he wanted to help her to be with Regina.

She felt joy and hope bubble up in her chest.

Perhaps she and Regina could be together after all.


	3. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina plan to run away together, with a little help from Neal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is re-posted from [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3536933), because I realised this works better as one multi-chapter fic rather than a series, so I thought I should switch over while there were still only a few chapters!

Emma worried for two whole days about how to tell Regina what Neal had said, until Regina finally confronted her about it.

"Emma, what's bothering you?" Regina's brow was wrinkled in concern, "You've been distant and distracted for the past couple of days. I hoped you would tell me when you were ready but you haven't said anything, so then I thought maybe you were waiting for me to ask…"

Regina was sat on the end of her bed and Emma was pacing the room, completely unable to keep herself still out of nervousness.

This was it. She had to tell her now. But how?

Emma stopped pacing and turned to face Regina. She opened her mouth… But no sound came out.

She snapped her jaw shut and started pacing again.

"Emma, please, you're really starting to worry me."

Emma took a deep calming breath and tried again. Maybe it would be easier if she didn't look at Regina. She continued pacing as she finally managed to speak.

"Neal knows about us."

Emma glanced over at Regina and the look of absolute terror on her face instantly stopped her in her tracks.

Perhaps that hadn't been the best way to say it.

"Oh, no, it's okay!" Emma rushed over to sit next to Regina, placing a reassuring hand on her arm. "He's not angry or anything. In fact he… He suggested that we run away to another kingdom… So that we could be together, properly. He said he'd help us do it. If we wanted."

Emma watched Regina's face carefully. She looked utterly shocked.

"I… I don't understand…" she murmured.

"He and I have always been very close. We're best friends, really." Emma said with a small smile, "I've never told him my secret, but it turns out he knew anyway. He could just tell. But he said he doesn't care, that he loves me and just wants me to be happy. That's why he thinks we should run away. We can't be together here, because of the marriage and my parents, but if we managed to get to another kingdom and claim sanctuary, they wouldn't be able to force us to come back."

Suddenly all the nerves returned full force to Emma. What if Regina didn't actually want to be with her? What if she would rather stay here married to Neal? It would certainly be easier. Safer. Well, apart from trying to remain 'just friends' and the fear of being caught when they inevitably failed at that… 

Emma quickly pulled her hand away from Regina's arm, stood, and began pacing the room again.

"I know it's a lot to take in, and I'm sorry for springing all this on you so suddenly. I just didn't know how to tell you. I don't even know if you would want to run away with me, to be with me. I know we're just friends. I mean I'd completely understand if you want to stay here married to Neal. He's a really good guy. The best, in fact. And it would certainly be safer. I mean, if we were to get caught trying to run away together… I can't even imagine what my parents would do, but it wouldn't be good."

Emma turned at the end of the room to pace it once more, only to come face to face with Regina, who had stood and walked over to Emma without her noticing.

Her breath hitched as Regina reached up and cupped her face softly in her hands, before leaning in and kissing her.

It was so different to all their previous kisses.

This wasn't that inescapable magnetic pull that they found themselves powerless to fight, this was deliberate. It was chosen. 

As their lips parted Regina rested her forehead against Emma's and closed her eyes.

"There is nothing I want more in this life than to be with you," Regina whispered softly, and Emma felt the breath of each word on her lips.

Emma couldn’t help the tears that slid down her cheeks at Regina's words, and she pulled her into a tight embrace, wanting to be as close as physically possible to her, and wishing she would never have to let go.

She felt Regina shake in her arms, and realised she was laughing.

Reluctantly Emma pulled back to look her, frowning in confusion.

Regina had wet tear tracks down her cheeks to match Emma's, but her smile was radiant and joyful.

"Let's do it," she said breathily, "let's run away together."

\-------------------

Try as she might, Emma just couldn't seem to catch Neal on his own to talk to him about their plan.

Patience had never been one of Emma's strong suits, and after two more days she was so desperate that she decided to say something, discretely of course, over dinner.

"Oh by the way Neal," Emma started, trying her hardest to sound casual, "Regina and I talked about your suggestion and we think it's a great idea."

Neal looked up from his plate, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Emma stared into his eyes, raising her eyebrows slightly, willing him to understand the meaning behind her words. They were best friends and siblings, surely he would get it?

Neal's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise and Emma knew he had understood.

"What suggestion was that dear?" Snow enquired from the head of the table, and Emma felt an icy wave of fear wash over her. She instantly regretted her decision to say anything in front of her parents.

Luckily Neal was far more composed, and adept at lying to their parents, than she was.

"Oh just a little riding trip we were thinking of taking, that's all," he said, and Emma tried to hide a smirk at his choice of words. She didn't dare look up from her plate to see her mother's reaction, but she did chance a glance at Regina, who was also studying her plate intently.

"Hmmm, well don't go too far. It's dangerous out there." Snow said, and Emma couldn't help but pick up on the suspicious edge in her voice.

Emma fidgeted all through the rest of dinner. Surely her mother couldn't suspect anything from what she'd said? It had been so vague. But what if she _knew_ , the way Neal had just known…

No. She couldn't know. She'd never shown any hint of knowing Emma's secret. She was just being paranoid. Everything would be fine.

It had to be. 

\-------------------

"What the hell were you thinking Emma? Saying something in front of Mother and Father!"

Neal, Regina and Emma were all gathered in Emma's room.

"I'm sorry! But I was discreet, wasn't I? I just couldn't get you alone and I needed to tell you!"

Neal rolled his eyes. "You really need to learn some patience Emma."

Emma agreed, actually, but didn't think that was likely to happen any time soon.

"Yeah, yeah, so what's the plan then genius?" she huffed.

"Well the riding trip is actually the perfect excuse. We'll tell them we're going for a ride, and that we need to get an early start. Then we leave in the middle of the night when everyone's asleep. When they wake up in the morning they'll just think we left early to go on our riding trip, and they won't think to come and look for us until the evening when we don't come back, which will give us at least a day's head start."

Neal look really proud of himself, but something about what he'd said was niggling in the back of Emma's brain.

"Wait a minute," Emma said, realising what it was, "we? You mean, you're coming with us?"

Neal looked down at his feet shuffling them slightly.

"Well, you know, I was hoping, I mean, if you guys didn't mind… Look I know that this is all so that you two can live happily ever after, and believe me that's still what I want to happen. But I just realised… I don't think I can cope with living here with our parents without you Em! Plus I'd just miss you too much, I mean you're my best friend…"

Emma couldn't help but smile at his words. Truth be told she had been thinking along the same lines. She knew that if she ran away she'd miss him like crazy, and that living with their parents could be, well, suffocating. They did love their children, Emma didn't doubt that, it was just that they had very set ideas over how they should be, what they should do, and how the rest of their lives were meant to play out. That's what it meant to be the child of Queen Snow and King David. Without Emma there to share the burden, Neal would be forced to bear the responsibilities and the pressure alone, and Emma knew that that wasn't fair on him.

Emma jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Neal, of course you can come with us. Just, you know, don't go thinking I'm going to share Regina with you… I know she's technically still your wife, but if you touch her I'll kill you. You know I'm better with a sword than you are."

Neal laughed and Regina spluttered in embarrassment.

"Um, excuse me, do I not get a say in this?" Regina asked, her eyebrows raised incredulously.

Emma let go of Neal and turned to face her with a smirk.

"Okay Regina, who do you want to be with, me or Neal, or maybe both of us?"

Regina's cheeks instantly went red in embarrassment and Emma thought it was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

"Yes, well, okay, you've made your point," she said, sounding as flustered as she looked, "So, moving on. Where exactly are we going to go? We need to make sure no one finds us, don't we?"

Neal and Emma became instantly serious again.

"We need to get to another kingdom where we can claim sanctuary. None of our neighbouring kingdoms will grant us sanctuary, they would have too much to lose by antagonising our parents. So we'll have to go further away. If we go south, through your kingdom Regina, it'll be more likely that people might help us if we need them to, and then we can come out the other side and into Ilyria. They are most likely to grant us sanctuary as there's no way our parents would declare war on them, they're too powerful, and I've heard that in their kingdom arranged marriages are highly frowned upon, so they'll be more sympathetic to our reasons for running away. I think that's our best shot."

It all sounded so terrifying. Emma was suddenly acutely aware of just how dangerous what they were doing actually was. Not just for themselves, but for their kingdoms too. If things went wrong there was the possibility that they could start a war, all because she wanted to be with Regina. But as she looked over at her, Emma knew that all of that was a risk she was willing to take. For even the slightest chance that they could be together Emma would risk anything, and everything.

"So," she asked, steeling her resolve, "when are we leaving then?"

\--------------------

Emma was once again pacing nervously in her room. She really wanted to be swinging her sword at her bedposts, that was much better stress relief, but that would make too much noise and it was important that everyone was asleep.

Tonight was the night. They were running away.

They still had to wait a few more hours though. It was late evening and some people had gone to bed already, including Snow and David, but there were still enough servants up around the castle that they couldn't go yet. They would have to wait until the dead of night, when everyone except the guards were sleeping.

Emma thought perhaps she should try and get some sleep now since they would be riding through the night, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to, not with the way her insides were twisting with nerves. They'd planned as best they could, and it was a good plan, but there was still the possibility of something going wrong, of getting caught.

There was a noise in the corridor and Emma jumped. She strained her ears. There were footsteps. They were definitely heading towards her room.

Emma grabbed her sword just as her door began to slowly creak open.

When Regina's head peeked round the door Emma felt herself instantly relax.

"Regina!" she whispered, sheathing her sword and putting it back with her bag (which she'd packed and re-packed at least five times already this evening), "what are you doing here?"

Regina slipped into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. She was wearing plain green leggings and a tan riding coat. Emma smiled, she thought Regina looked so much more like herself when she was dressed like this than when she was forced to wear elaborate princess dresses. Although she did look exceedingly beautiful in the princess dresses, Emma couldn't deny that.

Regina set her travelling bag down just inside the doorway. 

"I was going crazy being alone, I needed to see you, I'm so nervous," Regina whispered back, twisting her hands in front of her and chewing her bottom lip.

In three quick strides Emma crossed the room and wrapped Regina in a hug.

It felt so good to be able to do that now. To not have to hold herself back and pretend like she didn't want to hold Regina all the time.

"Me too," she whispered, "but it's okay, it'll all be fine, we'll live happily ever after, you'll see."

Regina buried her face in Emma's shoulder, her arms slipping round Emma's waist and squeezing. They stayed like that for some time, and Emma felt Regina relax the longer they stood there holding each other. 

Eventually she felt Regina yawn against her neck and Emma chuckled softly.

"We still have a few hours until we can leave, why don't we try to get some sleep?" 

Regina pulled away from Emma and nodded with a small smile.

They climbed into opposite sides of Emma's bed, and she suddenly felt nervous again, but for a very different reason this time.

Regina immediately snuggled into Emma's side, laying her head on her shoulder and throwing an arm over her waist. Emma couldn't help but smile, and the brief bout of nerves vanished like early morning mist.

Emma combed her fingers through Regina's hair and she hummed happily.

"I think we should get a farm," Regina whispered into Emma's neck.

"Hmm?"

"When we get to Ilyria, after they give us sanctuary, we should get a little farm there to live on."

Emma smiled. Regina's fingers found their way under the hem of her shirt and she started tracing patterns on Emma's side.

"We can keep chickens, maybe a goat too, and we'll grow vegetables."

"Don't forget a dog, we should get a dog too," Emma said, feeling her heart soar. She couldn't imagine anything more perfect than the life Regina was painting for them.

Regina hummed and her fingers slowed, resting on Emma's stomach. She was nearly asleep.

"I love you, Regina," Emma whispered into her hair, feeling like her chest would explode with how much she meant it.

"I love you too Emma," Regina whispered back, kissing Emma's neck and yawning.

Emma smiled again, still running her fingers through Regina's hair until she felt her breathing even out as sleep overtook her.

Emma closed her eyes and tried to join her.

\-------------------

Emma was just on the verge of sleep when she was awoken by a loud bang. She jerked awake and felt Regina jump against her side.

As she opened her eyes, Emma felt a tidal wave of terror flood over her.

The bang that had woken them had been the door to her chambers being thrown open, and four palace guards were now barrelling into the room.

Emma scrambled out of bed, trying to get to her sword. She had never been quick to wake, and her brain was struggling to process what was happening around her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Regina scramble out of bed and try to run towards the door.

A young guard stepped in front of her, she recognised him as one of the guards that Neal was friends with, and Emma punched him square in the jaw. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

Emma's mind raced. What had happened? Why were the guards here? Had they found out about their plan? Had Neal told the guards that he was friends with and they had betrayed them? Or worse, had Neal betrayed them? Had it all been a trick?

Across the room one of the other guards blocked Regina's path to the door. Without even glancing at Emma, he walked forward and picked Regina up by the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder.

She thrashed and hit her fists against his back, but he was a mountain of a man, and he merely ignored her as he turned and started to carry her from the room.

Emma screamed in fury and rushed forward, trying to follow them, but she suddenly felt a sharp pain at the base of her skull. Her vision swam and she felt herself falling as everything around her went black…


	4. Not Without Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina flees the castle. War begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the spam to anyone who's subscribed. I just thought this fic would be better as one multi-chapter fic instead of a series, so I thought I should swap over while there were only a few chapters!
> 
> So here's the new chapter, and all other new parts will be posted here. So if you want to know what happens please subscribe. :)

When she was 13 years old Regina had fallen from her horse. They hadn't even been moving at the time, just standing there. Something must have spooked Rocinante and he reared up unexpectedly, sending Regina flying. She had landed face first, splitting her lip hard enough to scar, and knocking herself out. When she came round she found that she couldn't remember anything about her life. The sense of panic and dread at waking to find she didn't know who, or where, she was was overwhelming. She had screamed and cried and eventually shut down into silence. Thankfully after a few days her memories returned, but Regina still remembered how it felt to have amnesia, and it was the most scared she had ever been in her entire life.

Until now.

Nothing compared to the fear she felt at that moment, slung over the shoulders of a guard so hulking she wouldn't be surprised if there was some troll or giant in his bloodline somewhere, having just watched another guard knock Emma unconscious.

At first she struggled. She kicked at the man's chest and pounded his back with her fists, but Regina had never been physically strong, and the guard just carried on jogging down the corridors as though he didn't even feel it.

She didn't bother screaming. What would be the point? No one would come to her aid. In fact, there didn't even seem to be anyone around who would even hear her. Regina had no idea what part of the castle they were in now, but they hadn't encountered a single other person since leaving Emma's chambers.

It was strange. Logically Regina knew she should be afraid for her safety, she had no idea where she was being taken, and what fate would await her when she arrived there, but all she could think of was Emma. The vision of Emma trying to follow her, only to be knocked unconscious was playing over and over again in Regina's mind. Was Emma alright? Where was she? What was happening to her? What would they do to her? Surely they would be merciful to Emma, she was the princess after all. And what about Neal? Had he been captured too for helping them? There were so many questions. What had gone wrong? How had the King and Queen found out about their plans to run away? Even worse, did they know the reason why? Regina felt her panic build the more she thought about all the different scenarios. Her breath was coming in short ragged gulps and she was just starting to feel light-headed when she heard a heavy door being opened and then caught the unmistakable smell of horses as they emerged out into the cool night air.

"Caleb!"

A familiar voice cried, and Regina found herself being lowered to her feet, far more gently and carefully than she would have expected.

She turned as Neal rushed over to them. He was leading two horses by the reins, and Regina's heart leapt when she realised one of them was her beloved Rocinante.

"What happened? Where are Jack and Emma?"

Neal was talking to the guard, he looked as frantic as Regina felt. She didn't understand what was happening at all.

"I am so sorry Prince Neal, but Robert and Elias insisted on coming with us, we could not get rid of them without causing suspicion."

The guard, what was it Neal had called him, Caleb? Looked genuinely apologetic. Regina looked at him properly for the first time. He was clearly from another kingdom, he had dark skin and hair, and his voice had a slight accent to it. Unlike the other guards he wore his arms bare, and his left had intricate swirling tattoos on the bicep. All of this, along with his great size and muscles, made for an incredibly intimidating sight. But his eyes, Regina was surprised to see, were kind, and filled with concern.

"Emma punched Jack, right in the face, knocked him out cold," he said.

Neal cursed and dragged his palm over his face. "Of course she did," he muttered softly.

"I am so sorry, Prince Neal, I should have…"

"No, Caleb," Neal interrupted, "you did the right thing, you rescued Regina."

_"Rescued?"_

Regina hadn't realised she'd spoken out loud until both Caleb and Neal turned to look at her.

"I'm so sorry Regina, everything's gone so wrong," Neal said, his distress clear in his voice, "Jack and Caleb are my friends, they knew about the plan. They were going to be on duty on the back gate to let us out, but… I don't know what happened. My parents must have found out somehow, so I asked Jack and Caleb to go and get you and Emma while I got the horses. But those other guards… It's all gone so wrong."

The faint sound of men shouting drifted across on the breeze and Neal stiffened.

"Prince Neal, there is no time, you and Lady Regina must go," Caleb said urgently, "it will not take them too long to find us."

Regina felt a fresh wave of panic rise and she thought she might be sick. They couldn't leave. Not without Emma. She was still in there somewhere.

Regina turned to Neal with wide eyes, intending to say as much, but he bit his lip and Regina knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

"No," Neal said, straightening his back as his resolve firmed, "I have to stay and try to help Emma. Regina, you and Caleb have to go. Ride south to Ilyria, like we planned."

"No!" Regina sobbed, trying desperately not to break down, "I can't leave without Emma!"

Neal handed both sets of reins to Caleb, then pulled Regina into a hug.

"Please, Regina," he whispered into her ear, "I can't protect both of you, and you know my parents will be harsher in their punishment of you than her, you're a foreigner to them and she's their daughter. Please Regina, Caleb will keep you safe and Emma and I will come and find you when we make it out. I… I don't know how long it will take but we will make it out Regina. I promise."

Regina sobbed into Neal's shoulder. She knew he was right. There was nothing Regina could do to help Emma here. Neal was the only one who stood any chance of convincing the King and Queen to let her go.

Regina felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up through tear blurred vision to see Caleb holding Rocinante's reins out to her.

"Please Lady Regina, we must go now."

As she climbed up on to Rocinante's back she couldn't help but feel like she was abandoning Emma, even though she knew she had no choice.

"Farewell Prince Neal. I will guard her with my life and we shall see you in Ilyria," Caleb said as he swung himself up into the saddle of the other horse.

Neal nodded but didn't say anything. His mouth was drawn tight with worry. That was the last thing Regina saw before she urged Rocinante into motion and fled the palace.

\--------------------

Regina couldn't fight the tears that fell as they galloped from the castle. Every step further from Emma that they took felt like another knife in her heart. It was agony to not even know if she was safe or not. It was even worse to know that Emma was in danger because of _her_ , because she loved _her_.

They rode as fast as they could, Regina could tell that Rocinante was picking up on her fear and panic. They had been together so long they had a special bond.

Caleb often looked over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. He never said anything so Regina assumed they weren't. She was too focussed on trying not to collapse under the weight of her emotions to care anyway.

They rode through the night, until the sun began to creep up over the horizon.

"Lady Regina," Caleb called, "we should take cover in the forest. We have been riding all night. You must rest."

Regina didn't feel much like resting. She didn't feel much like anything. Even the pain and fear of earlier were slipping away into numbness. But she nodded anyway, slowed Rocinante, and followed Caleb into the forest.

"Here is a good place to rest," Caleb eventually declared as they reached a clearing.

Regina slid off of Rocinante, feeling as though she were trapped in a dream watching herself from afar.

"Try to get some sleep," Caleb advised, laying a hand gently on her shoulder, "I know you don't feel like it, but it will help."

Regina nodded. She tied Rocinante's reins to a tree branch and laid down. She didn't expect to, but she fell asleep almost instantly.

\--------------------

A loud clang and a shout jerked Regina awake suddenly. Her eyes flew open to see Caleb surrounded by three palace guards. A fourth lay dead on the ground.

Caleb had his sword drawn and was turning slowly as the three remaining guards circled him, clearly more hesitant now that one of their number was already dead.

Regina shrank back, paralysed with fear, but none of the guards were even looking at her, all their attention focused on the enormous man with the sword.

One of the braver guards rushed forward and Caleb easily blocked the swing of his sword, spinning and slashing down on the guard's back with his own. The guard cried out and fell to the ground.

The two remaining guards separated, circling round opposite sides of Caleb. One lunged forward and once again Caleb blocked the swing. The guard swung again, and again, each time Caleb blocked but he couldn't seem to land a swing of his own this time.

Meanwhile the other guard had circled round and was approaching Caleb from behind. He was busy with the first guard and Regina knew he hadn't seen the one sneaking up behind him.

Regina breathed in and out. She tried to call out to Caleb, to warn him, but no sounds came out of her mouth when she opened it.

The guard passed so close to where she was cowering on the floor. Regina dragged air into her lungs and tried to drag some courage in along with it. Before she could change her mind Regina stood, picking up a branch from the ground beside her. Putting all her weight and strength into it, she swung the branch at the back of the guard's head. The force of the blow jarred up Regina's arm and she dropped the branch. But instead of falling to the ground the guard turned slowly round to face her, his face twisted into angry snarl.

Regina stumbled backwards, fear clutching at her chest as the guard advanced towards her. This was it. She was going to die.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the sharp sting of a sword. But it never came.

Cracking one eye open, Regina saw the guard fall to the floor as Caleb pulled his sword from his back.

"Lady Regina, we should go now, there will be more of them," Caleb said, his voice low and urgent and his chest heaving as he wiped and then sheathed his sword.

Regina's heart was hammering. The smell of blood was overpowering. Not trusting herself to be able to speak, Regina simply nodded and hurried to calm Rocinante.

\--------------------

Regina didn't know how long they'd been riding for. It felt like a long time. She was a proficient rider and even she was starting to feel saddle-sore.

Eventually Caleb slowed his horse. "This is a good place to make camp for the night," he declared.

They had stayed under the cover of the forest all day, and avoided the main paths. They hadn't encountered any more soldiers, which Regina was very grateful for. Today had been the first time she'd seen death up close. She didn't think she'd ever be able to forget it. The sounds. The smell. The scene played over and over in her head. In a way she was grateful. It meant that she wasn't re-living the moment the guard knocked Emma unconscious anymore.

Regina tended to the horses while Caleb fetched wood for a fire. It wasn't long before night had fallen and they were sitting staring into the darkness as small tendrils of smoke curled upwards.

"You should try to sleep, Lady Regina," Caleb said softly.

Regina chuckled mirthlessly.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep ever again."

There was a pause so long that Regina thought perhaps he hadn't heard her, before eventually Caleb said, "You were very brave today."

Regina wondered how a man so large could be so soft spoken.

"Not that it made any difference. I would be dead if it weren't for you. Thank you, Caleb, that's twice you've saved my life now."

"You are most welcome, Lady Regina, and I will do it as many more times as is necessary. Let us hope that that is a small number."

He smiled and Regina felt a rush of gratitude, not only for saving her life, but also just for being there with her. She wondered how much he knew about the situation, about the reasons behind it.

"Caleb, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Lady Regina, what is it?"

"Why are you helping me? This is so dangerous, you're a criminal now. You can't ever go back, they'll execute you. You killed those guards to save me when they might have been people you worked with. I don't understand why you would go through all this risk and danger when you could have just stayed out of it."

Caleb sighed and poked the fire with a stick.

"That is a very good question, and the answer is a little complicated I suppose. Firstly I would like to say that it grieves my heart that I had to kill those men. You are right, I did know some of them. But when they attacked their intent was to kill me, which left me no choice but to respond in kind. As for why I'm helping you, well, I suppose that it is a matter of principle. Did you know that I am from Ilyria? The place we ride towards."

"No, I didn't know that."

"Ilyria is a much larger kingdom than this one, and it is on the coast, which means that there are many different people from many different places who call Ilyria home. I was brought to this kingdom when I was a child and I do not believe I have seen another person like me here in all that time. The people here are not used to seeing people like me, and most have been less than kind. But not Prince Neal and Princess Emma. They have always seen me just as a person like any other, and we have become good friends over the years. But more importantly than that, I just do not believe the actions of the King and Queen in this situation to be right. In Ilyria it is against the law to force someone to marry. We are all free to love whom we choose, regardless of station, or wealth, or gender. So to see parents turn on their child in this way just because of who she loves? It does not sit well with me, not at all. Especially when that person is a friend. So that is why I will do all I can to help you. Love is a beautiful gift, one that everyone should be free to experience."

Regina felt tears pooling at her eyes as she listened to Caleb's speech. To think that there was a place out there where she and Emma could be free to be together, where people would be happy for them, was beyond anything she could have hoped for. But then of course for that to happen Emma would need to be able to escape her parents. Once again Regina felt the clawing fear and sadness of not knowing what was happening to Emma, of not knowing if she was okay. A voice in the back of her head asked if Emma was even still alive. But she refused to listen to it. 

"Do not worry, Lady Regina, Princess Emma will be fine," Caleb said with a reassuring smile, as if he could tell what Regina had been thinking. "Prince Neal will look after her, and I do not doubt that they will join us in Ilyria. But for now you should sleep, we still have a very long journey ahead of us."

Regina nodded and made herself comfortable as best she could. 

"Thank you, Caleb," she whispered, her voice cracking with just how much she meant it.

Caleb smiled and Regina closed her eyes and once again fell asleep much quicker than she would have expected.

\--------------------

Hours turned in to days of riding. Days which thankfully did not see any more encounters with soldiers.

Caleb was surprisingly good company. He seemed to know exactly when Regina needed space and quiet to think, and exactly when she needed conversation to pull her out of the crushing blackness of fear. He would tell her stories of his childhood in Ilyria, and never seemed to mind when she wasn't able to say much in return. His optimism that Emma and Neal would be alright never wavered. As much as she wanted to, Regina couldn't share it, but she appreciated it in him all the same.

It was during one of the quiet periods, as Regina idly observed their surroundings, that she realised that she knew where they were. She recognised the type of trees and the range of mountains in the distance to the west. If she was right then they were in her kingdom, and her parents' castle was only a day or two's ride away.

Regina was suddenly struck by an overwhelming need to see them. She had no idea if they knew what had happened, if anyone had told them what she had done. She wanted to explain. She had always been close to her parents, and after everything she had been through in the past few days, she wanted their comfort.

She urged Rocinante forward slightly until she was level with Caleb.

"Caleb, we're in my kingdom, aren't we?"

"Yes, Lady Regina. We must pass through your kingdom to get to Ilyria in the south."

"I think I know where we are, and I think my parents' castle is about a day's ride to the south-east. I want… I think we should go and see them."

He sighed, as though he'd been expecting it.

"Lady Regina I don't think that is such a good idea," he said sadly.

She frowned in surprise. She had thought that part of the reason they had planned to come through her parents' kingdom was so that they could aid them if necessary.

"Why not?"

"This is a very delicate situation Lady Regina. Your parents may have to put the needs of their kingdom above yours."

Regina started to feel vaguely sick at what she thought he might be suggesting.

"My parents love me. They would never send me back there."

"I was not trying to suggest that they did not," Caleb said gently, "just please try to imagine what could happen if King David and Queen Snow found out that you were at your parents' and were to think that this had somehow been planned from the start. They may decide to take action against your kingdom."

Regina felt the nausea increase tenfold. War. He was talking about war. She felt guilt crushing down on her. How could she have been so selfish? So stupid? How could she have placed her happiness, her wish to be with Emma, over the safety of her parents? Of her kingdom?

She had to fix this. But how? Would going back help? Would it make things worse? Neal had been adamant that she leave. Regina didn't know much about politics, she was just a teenager. Her parents would know what to do. They always did.

Thinking about it only made her more determined to see them. At the very least she had to warn them. They needed to know the whole story so that they could decide what they needed to do. Even if that was sending Regina back.

"Then that's precisely why we should go to them," Regina said with determination as she kicked Rocinante into a gallop.

Caleb had no choice but to follow.

\--------------------

Regina felt a strange mixture of hope and fear surge within her as the gates to her parents' castle rushed ever closer.

By this point Caleb was a fair distance behind. His horse just hadn't been able to keep up with Rocinante, what with him being so much heavier than Regina.

As she arrived at the gate, she was relieved to hear shouts of recognition.

"It's the Princess!"

"Open the gates!"

She was soon surrounded by guards rushing her into the palace.

"Wait, the man following behind me, he's a friend, please let him in," she just about had time to say before she was inside and rushing through familiar corridors she hadn't thought she would ever see again.

The doors to the great hall burst open before her, and she had barely stepped over the threshold when the comforting arms of her parents were enveloping her in a crushing hug.

"Regina," her mother cried, "we were so worried! Our spies told us something had happened but they couldn't find out what. And then when…"

"Cora," her father interrupted, his voice hard.

The feeling of comfort and safety at being in her parents' arms quickly evaporated. There was something they weren't telling her.

"What? What happened?" Regina asked, pulling away from them.

Her parents looked at each other, identical frowns on their faces, but before either one could reply Caleb entered the room escorted by two guards.

"And who is this?" Her father questioned.

"Mother, Father, this is Caleb. He helped me escape from the palace and protected me on our journey here."

Her parents exchanged another worried glance at her words.

"Your majesties," Caleb said, bowing deeply.

Cora turned to him and threw her arms around him in a most un-queen like manner.

"Sir Caleb, you have our unending gratitude for keeping our daughter safe."

Caleb chuckled.

"You are most welcome, your majesty, but I am no Sir, I am not a knight."

Cora finally released Caleb from her embrace.

"Well, from now on you are. That's the least we can do for you after what you have done for us."

"Thank you, your majesty. I am deeply honoured."

King Henry cleared his throat.

"I think perhaps you should tell us what happened. Why did you flee the palace?"

Regina's stomach flipped. She wanted to tell them, she did, but she was terrified. What if their reaction was anything like King David and Queen Snow's? She knew she didn't have a choice though. If what Caleb had said about the possibility of war was true then she had to tell them everything to allow them to do whatever was necessary to make things right.

"It… It's all my fault," she whispered. She felt Caleb place a reassuring hand softly on her shoulder and she smiled sadly at him.

"I fell in love, Momma," she couldn't help the tears that began to spill from her eyes as she spoke, "I fell in love, but not with my husband… But with his sister, Princess Emma."

The last part was spoken no louder than a whisper, and she closed her eyes, waiting for whatever reaction would come next.

"Oh my dear sweet baby girl."

Her mother's arms were tight around her as gentle kisses were placed on top of her head and Regina choked out a sob in relief.

"I knew we shouldn't have agreed to that marriage, I told you Henry!" Cora scalded her husband.

The king sighed. "Ah but then our baby wouldn't have found her love, my dear," he said with a sad little smile.

"What happened, Regina? Where is Princess Emma?" Her mother asked, gently running her fingers through Regina's hair.

"I don't know!" Regina cried, "we were planning to run away but then these guards burst in and they knocked Emma unconscious but Caleb got me out of there, and I don't know what they've done to her. I'm so scared, Momma, what if they hurt her?"

Regina didn't see the dark looks that passed over her parents' features at her words, her face was buried in the crook of her mother's shoulder as she cried.

"Their own daughter…" the king muttered, "as if it weren't bad enough that they…"

"Henry!" the queen hissed, interrupting him.

Regina raised her head and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. There was still something they were keeping from her.

"Mother? Father? What are you not telling me? What's happened?"

Her mother's arms tightened around her ever so slightly before she spoke.

"Three days ago an army from the White kingdom attacked several of our villages closest to the border. There was no warning, there were no soldiers of ours present there, they slaughtered everyone and have been moving down the kingdom ever since. We are at war with the White kingdom."

Regina felt the words like a physical blow. The guilt crushed down on her like a heavy stone and she would have crumpled to the floor had her mother not been holding her steady in her arms.

"It's all my fault! Those people are dead because of me!"

Sobs wracked her body and she barely felt or heard her mother's soothing noises and caresses.

"Regina, Regina listen to me. Look at me."

Her mother cupped her face and turned it towards her own.

"This is NOT your fault. What they have done is inexcusable and cannot be justified. If a leader has any sense of value for human life they should always attempt diplomacy first, especially over something like this. No my darling, they are merely using this as an excuse to do what they have wanted to for years now and invade our kingdom. We had hoped diplomacy could have spared us, that is why we arranged for your marriage, but I can see now that even if things hadn't turned out the way they had between you and them, that this would still have been the outcome. I'm just so glad you're safe my darling."

Though she knew there was some truth in her mother's words, they could do nothing to calm the storm of emotions that Regina felt at that moment.

"Will you have to send me back there? To fix this? Will that end this war?" Regina whispered, fearing the answer.

Her mother sighed.

"No dear, I fear that it is much too late for that. This war is clearly not about you, so returning you would do nothing to change the situation for anyone but you, and I will not put you through that again."

Regina sobbed once in relief and then felt instantly guilty.

"What about Emma? Is there anything we can do to help her?"

The look her parents gave each other spoke volumes, and Regina felt her heart sink.

"Your majesties," Caleb finally spoke, "Prince Neal stayed behind to attempt to help Princess Emma. Our plan was to ride to Ilyria and they would meet us there when they were able. I have hope that the Princess will be alright. Despite current appearances, I do not believe the King and Queen will harm their daughter."

For the first time Regina felt some true measure of relief. Caleb's quiet confidence in Emma's safety was reassuring. He ought to know better than any of them what the King and Queen would or would not do, having worked at the palace for so long.

"Come Regina," her mother said softly, interrupting her thoughts, "you have had a long journey. Let's get you cleaned up and rested. We can discuss this further tomorrow. Sir Caleb, an attendant will show you to a guest room. Please do not hesitate to ask for anything you want or need."

"Thank you, your majesty," he said, bowing deeply, "I am honoured to be your guest."

Regina felt her mother guide her towards the door.

It wasn't until much later, alone in her childhood room and drowning in a familiar bed that suddenly felt larger and more lonely than an ocean, that she allowed herself to truly weep, her mind repeating one word over and over like a mantra.

_Emma._

\----------------------

The first thing she was aware of was the searing pain at the base of her skull. The second thing she was aware of was the damp seeping in to her back.

Her eyelids fluttered open.

Another wave of pain pounded her head at the movement.

Eventually her surroundings came in to focus. Stone. Damp. Mould. Dark.

Emma frowned and tried to rub her temples with her fingers. Only she couldn't lift her arms higher than her waist. Each wrist was chained to the floor.

In a rush her memories returned to her.

She screamed and struggled against the chains until her body gave out.

No one came.

All the while she had only one thought on her mind.

_Regina._


	5. The Price of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange gold man appears and offers to give Regina magic so that she can rescue Emma. For a price, of course...

Regina woke slowly. In that blissful state of being aware of one's body but not of one's mind. She felt relaxed, warm, safe, and comfortable. Sunlight filtered in through a crack in the curtains and she finally opened her eyes. As she broke through the surface of dreams and into wakefulness she remembered where she was, and why she was there. The memory of her escape played itself in her mind for the thousandth time, the blow to the back of Emma's head hitting her like a blow to her own heart, and the smell of the guards' blood making her head swim.

Sliding out of bed she allowed herself to be dressed in a daze, barely saying a word to the maids she had grown up with. She only even realised she had moved when the towering doors to the great hall swung open in front of her.

As she entered the room the urgent voices from within hushed abruptly and all eyes turned towards her.

"It's rude to talk about people, you know," she said, taking a seat at the table, "you taught me that Mother, remember?"

Caleb was the only one who looked the least bit apologetic.

"How did you sleep, darling?" Cora asked, and Regina snorted.

"Please Mother, let's not waste time with pleasantries. Just tell me whatever it was you were talking about."

Her parents shared a look and Regina felt her heart sink. It could only be bad news.

"We were discussing the preparations for you and Caleb to continue your journey south to Ilyria," her mother said slowly.

Regina looked up sharply.

"What?"

"We're at war, sweetheart, it's not safe for you here. Besides, what if Emma escapes and gets to Ilyria and you're not there?"

Regina felt anger well up inside her, bright and sharp. It was a relatively new and unwelcome feeling.

"Don't! Don't you dare use her an excuse! We all know she won't make it out of there. If she's even still alive, that is."

She hated the way her voice cracked at that.

"You must have hope, my dear sweet child," her father said, his eyes pleading. He had always been the romantic of the family.

Her mother sighed.

"Alright, you want the truth Regina?"

Regina nodded, even while dreading whatever it was she was about to hear.

"The truth is that in all likelihood we cannot win this war, and when King David and Queen Snow march into this palace I do not know what they might do to you."

Regina felt cold tendrils of fear at her mother's words. She understood. She knew where this was going.

"You are my daughter," Cora said, her voice taking on a fierceness that Regina had never heard her mother use before, "and I will always do everything in my power to protect you, which means I cannot allow you to be here when we lose this war, do you understand me?"

Regina felt tears stinging behind her eyes.

"But what about you two? What will they do to you? Can't you both come with me?"

Her father rounded the table and enveloped her in a hug.

"You know we can't, sweetheart. We are the leaders of this kingdom, we must stay and do everything we can to protect our people, and that includes you. Which is why you must go."

There was no argument Regina could make to that. She hated more than anything that once again she was being forced to leave behind those she loved, with no idea what might happen to them.

\--------------------

Regina sighed as she folded her clothes and placed them into the bag. It just seemed so pointless. She felt so helpless and useless. She just wished there was something she could do to help, instead of just running away. Again.

"Perhaps I can help with that, dearie."

Regina dropped the shirt she was holding in fright and span around to face the unexpected voice.

Standing in the middle of her room was a man, if you could call him that, with golden scaled skin and strange yellow eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get into my room?"

Regina wished Emma and her sword were there, and her heart ached at the thought.

"My name is Rumplestiltskin," he said with a flourish and a bow, "and I got here by magic, of course."

Regina considered calling the guards, but then he hadn't attacked her or stolen anything, so perhaps he was some kind of good fairy? Although that seemed unlikely given her luck.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Why, I want to help you of course dearie."

His words seemed kind but there was something about him, something more than just his unusual appearance that Regina just didn't trust.

"And how will you do that?"

Rumplestiltskin laughed. The sound was high-pitched and child-like. It sent shivers down Regina's spine.

"Magic, of course. I can give you magic. The power to go and rescue your dear sweet Princess Emma."

Regina choked on a sob. She was trying so very hard not to hope. It would only make the inevitable disappointment hurt that much more.

"I don't know if she's even still alive to be rescued," she whispered.

"Oh she's very much alive, dearie. But don't just take my word for it, see for yourself."

He turned and faced the mirror on her dresser, waving his hand in front of it. The surface of the mirror rippled and soon Regina was no longer looking at her reflection. Instead she saw a dank stone chamber, where a figure huddled in the centre of the room, their arms chained to the floor. The figure looked up and Regina gasped. It was Emma. She looked so pale, her eyes were sunken and red, but she was alive. She was still alive. Regina sobbed in relief.

"Please! Please help me rescue her. Tell me what I have to do, give me this power, please!"

Rumplestiltskin laughed again.

"Hold your horses dearie. All magic comes with a price, and you haven't heard mine yet."

Regina thought she would agree to anything in that moment if it meant she could save Emma.

"What do you want? You can have anything!"

"Oh I do love it when they say that! But careful dearie, you don't want to get taken advantage of now do you. Besides, what I want is not something you can give me just yet."

Regina couldn't even begin to think what she could possibly offer someone with magic.

"What is it? What do you want?"

"I want you to retrieve something of mine that was stolen from me a long time ago by your dearly beloved's parents."

Regina frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand. Why can't you just get it back yourself with your magic?"

"Because the King and Queen have somehow found a way to protect it with magic so that I can't get near it. Which is why I need YOU to go and get it for me."

"What is it? And why haven't you just sent a thief to go and steal it for you then?"

He looked at her as if he thought she were profoundly stupid.

"Because it's a magical dagger, and I don't trust a common thief to give it back to me after they've stolen it. You, however, I do. So! I will give you the power to rescue your princess, and in return you will find my dagger and give it back to me."

He lowered his voice and held out his hand.

"Do we have a deal?"

It seemed fair enough, but there as still something about him that was screaming at Regina not to trust him. How had even known about her and Emma in the first place? But then again she didn't exactly have much choice, there didn't seem to be any other way to save Emma, and at least this way she could actually help rather than just run away.

Regina hesitated only a moment.

"Deal," she said, grasping Rumplestiltskin's hand firmly.

He giggled once again and Regina felt her hand in his begin to get very hot. She cried out in pain as the heat travelled up her arm and tried to pull her hand away, but he held fast. Regina felt like she was burning alive. She could still hear Rumplestiltskin giggling but she could no longer see through the blinding white pain. She wondered if she was going to die.

Then suddenly, as quickly as it had started, the pain was gone. Rumplestiltskin let go of her hand and Regina fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"It is done! Your princess, and my dagger, await!"

He giggled once more and raised a hand. He began to disappear slowly from the feet upwards.

"Wait," Regina rasped, barely able to speak, "how do I use this magic? What good is this power if I can't use it?"

By the time he replied only his face remained, it was an incredibly eerie sight.

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

His final laugh echoed round the room long after he had completely disappeared.

Regina remained on the floor gasping for breath for several minutes longer. Eventually she felt able to stand. She looked at her hands, willing some kind of magic to come from them, but nothing happened. Regina growled in frustration. To have thought she stood a chance of rescuing Emma only to realise she still didn't was devastating. She felt anger wash over her at Rumplestiltskin for raising her hopes up and tricking her.

A loud crash made her jump and she span around to see her mirror lying in shattered pieces on the floor.

Had she done that? _How_ had she done that?

Regina tried to do again whatever it was she had just done with her hands. But nothing happened. She felt frustration clawing at her chest and tiny sparks crackled at her fingertips.

Regina stared at her hands.

Emotion.

It had to be her emotions. When she had felt angry and frustrated things had happened.

She closed her eyes and thought about King David and Queen Snow. About how they had invaded her kingdom without warning and slaughtered innocent people. She thought about how they were keeping Emma chained up, just for loving Regina. She felt the anger boil inside her heart.

Regina opened her eyes.

There were bright sparks flashing from her fingertips, and the air in her room was swirling around her like a cyclone, knocking over furniture and picking up small objects, flinging them across the room.

The door to her room flew open and out of the corner of her eye Regina saw Caleb's terrified face.

She closed her eyes again and tried to stem the flow of anger and magic coursing through her veins, but it was as if now that she'd opened that gate it could not be closed. Regina began to panic as she realised that she couldn't stop what was happening.

"Princess Regina!"

Her eyes flew open at the sound of Caleb's voice. He was slowly pushing his way through the cyclone of debris, his hand outstretched to her.

"I don't know how to stop it!" She cried, every muscle in her body stiffening in fear. Lightening crackled above her head.

Caleb had almost reached her when a chair flew towards him, hitting him hard on the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Caleb!" Regina cried, lurching forwards towards him.

Instantly the wind and lightening stopped, the debris of her room falling to the floor.

"Caleb are you alright?"

Caleb groaned and rubbed his head, and Regina gasped in relief. He was alive. He was okay.

"Princess Regina, what happened? Are you hurt? Who did this?"

Regina helped pull him to his feet.

"It was me. I did this," she said, looking down at her hands in amazement.

"How is that possible?"

Regina wasn't sure, but she thought she heard fear in Caleb's voice.

"A man appeared in my room and he gave me magic so that I can go and rescue Emma," Regina said, unable to keep the excitement from her voice. It had worked after all. She might actually be able to do this.

"Princess Regina, I fear this is a very bad idea. Nothing good ever comes from magic."

But Regina was too excited about the thought of being able to rescue Emma to care.

"Don't be silly Caleb, what about good fairies?"

Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"And was this man a good fairy?"

There was a pause.

"He could be. We don't know for sure that he's not. Besides what does it matter? He gave me the power to go and rescue Emma! And all I have to do in return is find some dagger, which was his to start with and the King and Queen stole it from him!"

Caleb reached out and held her by the shoulders, staring into her eyes. She had never seen a look like that on his face before. He looked scared.

"Please, Princess Regina, I beg you not to do this. What happened here is proof that you do not know how to control this power, you don't know anything about the man who gave it to you, or about the dagger that he wants, and even if you did you cannot possibly hope to be able to defeat all the palace guards, even with this magic. It is just too dangerous. Please, let us ride south to Ilyria and trust that Prince Neal and Princess Emma will be able to escape."

Regina felt the anger she had unleashed moments before bubble back to the surface.

"You don't want me to rescue Emma! You never did! That's why you didn't rescue her too that day… You just want to go back home to Ilyria! You don't care about any of us!"

As she screamed the final words a blast of magic flew from her, sending Caleb sprawling across the room. He hit the door frame and slumped down to the floor, gasping for breath.

"I… I'm sorry, Caleb. I didn't mean to hurt you," Regina gasped, rushing forward and kneeling beside him to make sure that he was okay. When she saw that he was not seriously injured she stood, leaving him on the floor.

"I'm sorry Caleb, but I can't just run away again, not now that I have a chance at rescuing her. I won't leave her there because of me. I can't. Not again."

With that, she turned and fled the room.

\--------------------

As Regina approached the stables all the horses began bucking and whining in fear. All except Rocinante. Regina almost cried in relief. At least she hadn't changed so much already that Rocinante feared her. For try as she might to ignore it for the sake of rescuing Emma, her new powers terrified her. Not only the fact that she could barely control them and so she feared hurting someone innocent, or even someone she loved. What if she found Emma only to hurt her with her powers? But Regina also feared the roiling anger she could feel simmering constantly within her since the moment she had allowed it in. At first it had felt strange and wrong, but it was growing more familiar with every passing minute, and she didn't know how she was going to be able to turn it off after she rescued Emma.

Regina pushed these thoughts from her mind as she mounted Rocinante and urged him out of the castle gates and towards almost certain danger. She had a long ride ahead of her, at least four days, and she needed to use the time to learn to control her new powers better if she was to stand any chance of rescuing Emma. Unless of course she could figure out how to magically transport herself there instead. Although that seemed unlikely given her limited control of her power.

As she rode through her kingdom Regina came face to face with the devastation left in the wake of the invading army from the White kingdom. She felt her anger boil over and the magic inside her rise up to meet it. She didn't see the dark roiling cloud which settled high above her, flashing with lightening and growing larger with every abandoned village and rotting corpse that she passed.

She didn't even notice that somewhere along the journey she stopped thinking of Emma and started thinking only of he King and Queen, replacing love with vengeance in her heart.

\--------------------

The whirling vortex surrounding Regina pushed anything and everything from her path.

She was power. She was vengeance. She was fire and lightening and righteous destruction. She would punish the King and Queen for what they had done. No one could stop her.

Regina paid no attention to the guards. Any who tried to approach her were thrown forcefully from her path by the swirling winds. Some may have tried firing arrows at her, but Regina noticed these even less.

She strode through the castle leaving a trail of devastation in her wake, searching for the King and Queen.

Eventually she reached the throne room, the great wooden doors falling to the floor as they were blown forcibly from their hinges by her approaching magic.

Inside the King and Queen stood in the centre of the room, surrounded by a small contingent of guards. 

Regina acted on instinct, pushing her arms forward the whirlwind surrounding her flew out towards the guards, knocking them to the ground and scattering them around the room. Regina twisted her wrists and the King and Queen were raised into the air and flung back into their thrones. Clenching her fists, Regina made the metal bands of the chairs come alive and snake around the King and Queen, trapping them in place.

Breathing heavily, Regina paused for a moment and saw for the first time the chaos she had wrought. It felt good.

One guard shakily made it to his feet and without so much as a glance at him Regina turned her hand towards to him, lightening flying from her fingertips, and he dropped to the floor once more.

The King and Queen glared defiantly at her, but Regina could see the fear hidden in their eyes. It was as it should be.

"Where is she?" Regina demanded. Her voice, amplified and deepened by her magic, echoed round the room. She sounded like a god. She felt like a god. "WHERE IS EMMA?"

The Queen sneered at her.

"She was executed for treason two days ago," she spat, her voice and eyes full of hatred, "Emma is dead."

Regina felt her heart shatter at the words.

She was too late.

Emma was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be a happy ending eventually! I just like the chapters to have dramatic endings... *evil laughter*


	6. Hope, At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeling from the news of Emma's death, Regina is poised to take her revenge. But perhaps things aren't as hopeless as they may seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone subscribed to this, I'm SO SORRY it's taken me so long to update this story! I have no excuse other than I'm a terrible person and got distracted by writing other things... But you'll be pleased to know that I've now finished writing this, so I just need to type the rest up and then I'll post the final chapter and the epilogue in the next few days. Sorry again and thanks for sticking with this story!

_"Emma is dead."_

Regina let out a strangled cry as she fell to the ground.

 _No._ It couldn't be. After everything she'd done, she was too late. Emma was gone. Beautiful, wonderful, Emma, killed by her own parents for daring to fall in love with Regina.

After a moment Regina realised that she was screaming. She screamed and she screamed until her throat closed up and no more tears would fall, and there at the edge of her grief she found a strange sense of calmness, and of certainty.

If she could not save Emma, then she would avenge her death instead.

Regina stood slowly and regarded the King and Queen, still held captive by the magically alive metal bands of their own thrones. She hadn't been completely aware of the extent of the magic she had been given until this moment. Looking at her prisoners it was as if there was a voice inside her head whispering to her all the things she could do, all the ways she could make them suffer, the punishments she could inflict.

She cocked her head to the side as she listened to that voice. The terrible things it whispered would certainly result in death, but none of them were sufficient for what the King and Queen deserved. Until… yes. The voice whispered the perfect punishment, and her mind instantly filled with the knowledge of how to use the magic.

"You have murdered your own daughter," Regina said, he voice no more than a whisper, "and for that you must be punished."

She began walking towards them. She could see the exact moment when the hatred in their eyes turned to fear, and she continued to close the distance between them.

When she reached the Queen she stopped, raising her hand. Queen Snow followed the movement with wide fearful eyes.

"You have taken my heart from me, so now I will take yours."

Regina reached out and plunged her hand into Queen Snow's chest. Her eyes bulged and she gasped and choked in pain. Regina closed her fingers around the heart, she could feel it beating warm against her palm. More than the lightening, more than the wind, more than any of the whispered possibilities of her magic, _this_ made her feel powerful. She held Queen Snow's very life in her hand, hers to do with as she pleased.

Regina began to squeeze.

The Queen's face twisted in pain, her mouth opening in a silent scream. Beside her the King cried out, begging her to stop, but Regina paid him no mind. She could see the exact moment that life began to leave the Queen, her breath coming in short ragged gasps, the light behind her eyes starting to dim.

"Regina, stop!"

It was a voice she had not expected to hear again, and her grip on the heart loosened in surprise as she turned her head to face the voice.

"Neal?"

He was stood by a side door, advancing slowly towards her with his palms up, as if approaching a nervous horse.

"Regina, please stop. This isn't what Emma would want."

Her hand tightened once more around the Queen's heart at hearing Emma's name, causing her to cry out as the pain began anew.

"What does that matter," Regina spat, tears blurring her vision, "Emma is _dead._ "

Neal paused in his advance and frowned, glancing at his parents.

"Is that what they told you? Regina it's not true."

He spoke his next words very carefully, as if wanting to make absolutely sure he was understood.

"Emma is alive."

Regina felt each word like a blow to the chest, and could not help the sob that fell from her lips. She didn't know what to think, what to believe. The Queen had told her that Emma was dead, and now Neal was saying that she was still alive. She looked to him, desperately hoping for it to be true. He held out a hand towards her.

"I'll take you to her Regina, just please don't kill my parents."

Regina turned her attention back to the Queen, her hand still clenched around her heart. The moment she looked at her she could feel the anger and the hatred bubble back to the surface, encouraged by the whispering voice inside her head.

"They still deserve to die," she cried, "did you know they invaded my kingdom? Their armies killed hundreds of innocent people without warning!"

"I know," Neal said sadly, and Regina turned her head to face him once more. When she was looking at him she found it was slightly easier to ignore the burning rage within her.

"But that's not your decision to make. There should be a trial, your parents should sentence them on behalf of your kingdom. Please Regina, don't do this."

She felt torn. She knew he was right, but the anger inside her was so strong, the whispering voice urging her to have her vengeance. But then she thought of Emma. Neal was right, Emma wouldn't want her to kill them, not just because they were her parents but also because Emma was brave and fair and would want justice rather than vengeance.

So, with every ounce of willpower within her, Regina released the Queen's heart from her grasp and withdrew her hand from her chest, collapsing to the floor with a sob.

Moments later Neal was by her side, wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear.

"It's okay, you're okay, it's going to be okay."

Held in his arms, Regina finally allowed herself to hope. She would see Emma again, they would be okay.

After a moment she stood.

"Please take me to her, I need to see her."

Neal nodded and stood as well. He stepped towards the side door he had entered from, but paused and turned to look at his parents. The Queen was gasping for breath, still unable to speak. The King was practically snarling. They were still held fast in their thrones by the metal bands.

"Let us go," the King growled.

It was Neal who answered.

"No. You will be tried by King Henry and Queen Cora for your crimes against their kingdom, and you have proven that you are not fit to rule this one any longer."

The King's snarl turned into a cruel sneer.

"And you think you are, boy? You couldn't even keep a wife safe from your sister's perversion, how will you protect a kingdom?"

Regina could see that the words bothered him, but he recovered quickly, taking her by the hand and pulling her towards the side door.

"Come on, let's go to Emma."

They hurried from the room, the King's angry shouts following their every step.

\----------------------------------------------

Time had lost all meaning to Emma. There was no window, she had no way of knowing when it was day or when it was night. Sometimes she was brought food and water. She didn't know how often or when.

During those times one of her hands was unchained so that she was able to eat, and every time she thought about hitting the guard and trying to escape. She never did it though. She could feel how weak her body was becoming, there would be no point. Her blow would feel like nothing more than a light tap to the guard, and would achieve absolutely nothing.

So instead she waited, and she hoped.

Sometimes she hoped that Neal and Regina would burst in and rescue her, but most of the time she just hoped that they had both made it out, and made it to Ilyria. It made it easier, to think of them both being safe and free and happy.

Sometimes she had bad days though. On those days she imagined that both Regina and her brother were chained in their own cells somewhere, all of them wasting away, not knowing each others fate. It made the days when she imagined that they were dead seem like a relief, in a way.

Today was a good day though. Emma was imagining the little farm in Ilyria she and Regina had once spoken of owning. Regina was playing with her pet dog and Neal was milking their cow. The sun was shining and they were happy. It was perfect.

Emma heard the scraping of the bolt on the door which signalled the arrival of food and she tried to sit up. The sudden appearance of light when the door opened always blinded her for a while, and she squinted at the blurry shapes she could see moving within it. That was strange, it looked like there were two people. Not that she could make out anything more than dark moving blobs, but usually there was only one blob, not two. Emma didn't know what that meant.

Her eyes began to adjust to the light as the figures moved towards her, and she began to make out their features. Emma smiled. She must be dreaming.

The two people she cared for the most knelt on either side of her. They looked just like she remembered them. Her little brother, kind, compassionate and wise beyond his years, and the woman she loved, beautiful, intelligent and so full of life she almost seemed to glow.

Regina reached down and placed one hand on each of the manacles chaining Emma's wrists to the floor. There was a flash of purple light and the metal fell to the ground with a loud clang. Wow. _Definitely_ not real then.

"This is a really good dream," Emma murmured happily, and then Regina's arms were around her and she was sobbing and it all felt so _real_.

She could smell the scent of apples and horses that was so uniquely Regina, could feel her tears soaking through the thin scrap of cotton she had been given to wear. She had never had a dream so vivid before. Perhaps she had passed out, or finally slipped away into eternity with visions of her loved ones to lead her there.

Regina lifted her head from Emma's shoulders and cupped her face in her palms, gently brushing her tangled hair from her face.

"This isn't a dream Emma. I'm really here, I came back for you. I couldn't leave you."

Emma reached up and ran her fingers over Regina's cheek. She felt so soft, and so real. Could it really be true?

"Regina? Is this real? Are you really here?" She whispered hoarsely, her throat dry and cracked from so long without use.

"Yes, Emma, yes. It's real. It's over, you're safe now."

Emma sobbed in relief and leaned forward into Regina. She wanted to throw her arms around her but just didn't have the strength. She had so many questions. How had Regina got here? How had she made the chains fall off? What about her parents? But all of those answers could wait for another time. Right now she was held in Regina's arms, and that was all that mattered.


	7. A Debt Repaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is rescued and Rumplestiltskin's dagger is found, but he takes more than Regina was expecting in return.

"Well now, what a beautifully touching reunion this is."

Regina jumped at the unexpected, but recognisable, voice. Her arms tightened protectively around Emma. Neal had drawn his sword and was stood in front of them, facing the strange gold man who had given her these magic powers - Rumplestiltskin.

"Now now, there's no need for violence," he said with a flourish of his hand. Neal cried out in surprise as his sword crumbled to dust beneath his fingertips.

"That's better. Now then Regina, I believe I have fulfilled my end of our bargain, so now it's time you fulfilled yours, don't you think?"

"Regina you know this…creature?" Neal asked, distrust evident in his voice. At the word 'creature' Rumplestiltskin put his hand over his heart and gasped in mock outrage.

"Yes," Regina replied, ignoring him, "he gave me this magic so that I could rescue Emma in exchange for returning to him a magical dagger which he says your parents stole from him. Do you know where that might be?"

Neal shook his head, never taking his eyes off Rumplestiltskin. He clearly did not trust him.

"How can I find your dagger?" Regina asked, sure that he would have an answer. Rumplestiltskin grinned. His smile still unnerved her.

"Oh you can find it. Listen, it's calling to you."

Regina frowned in confusion, she had no idea what he was talking about. She was about to tell him as much, but he held up a hand and spoke first.

"Just listen."

Still unsure of exactly what she was supposed to be listening for, Regina closed her eyes. She couldn't hear anything at all, except… _Oh._ That voice that had whispered inside her mind all the tortures she could have inflicted on the King and Queen was still there, only now it was excited. _Come to me,_ it said, _I'm here. Come to me._ She hadn't noticed it before, she'd been so focussed on Emma, so happy to see her alive, and to hold her in her arms once more. But now that she was listening to it, the voice was louder than ever.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go get it!" Rumplestiltskin cried, clapping his hands in glee.

Regina stood slowly, helping Emma to her feet. She was weak and shaky and could barely stand. Neal rushed to her side to help support her weight. Although she knew he would look after her, Regina was reluctant to leave Emma like this. She'd only just found her again.

Rumplestiltskin sighed in frustration and strode over to the three of them.

"You're never going to get anywhere at this rate," he said, and before Regina could react he had reached out and placed his hand on Emma's head. She gasped loudly, her back straightening suddenly, and Regina tried to summon her magic to stop him hurting Emma, but it would not come.

Rumplestiltskin removed his hand and Emma leaned forward and coughed.

"What did you do to her?" Regina demanded.

"I've restored her to full health so that you can go and get my dagger. A thank you wouldn't go amiss. Honestly, do they not teach you princesses any manners these days?"

Emma stood up straight for the first time and let go of both Regina and Neal. She smiled and looked down at her body.

"I'm… Wow… I feel…" She looked up at Rumplestiltskin. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Regina still felt a deep sense of unease. Despite everything he'd done to help her she found she still couldn't quite bring herself to trust him.

"Shall we?" Rumplestiltskin said, gesturing to the door.

Regina looked to Emma, who smiled reassuringly and nodded. She wanted to stay there and hold Emma and never let her go again, but she knew she would not be free from Rumplestiltskin until she found his dagger, so instead she took Emma's hand and followed the voice in her head which urged her deeper into the castle.

\----------------------------------------

As they walked along the dark narrow corridor in the heart of the castle Emma looked over at her brother and saw him frown. She hadn't known that this part of the castle even existed, and judging by the expression on his face, neither had Neal.

It felt amazing to be able to walk again, even if she did hate the way the cramped space reminded her of the cell where she had spent the last… well, she still didn't know how long. She should probably find that out actually. Along with a whole lot of other stuff, like what had happened to her parents. She tightened her grip on Regina's hand. It felt like a lifeline, the warmth of it the only thing making her believe that this was real and not just another hallucination.

Eventually they came to a heavy wooden door. Regina grasped the handle with her free hand and paused. There was a spark of purple light and the door swung open. One by one they entered the small chamber, bare except for a pedestal in the centre of the room surrounded by rippling green light, on top of which sat a curved dagger.

Regina stepped towards the pedestal and Emma reluctantly let go of her hand. She could hear Rumplestiltskin muttering behind them. She guessed they must be in the right place then.

As Regina passed through the green light it winked out, and Emma held her breath as she reached out and picked up the dagger. She wasn't sure what she had expected to happen, perhaps fireworks or something, but she was very relieved when nothing did.

Rumplestiltskin pushed past her, stepping up to Regina, his eyes never leaving the dagger in her hand.

"Oh it's good to see you again, old friend," he whispered, almost reverently, to it. "May I?"

Regina stared at the dagger in her hand so intently that for a moment Emma thought she wasn't going to give it to him. But then she slowly extended her arm, and Rumplestiltskin's crocodile-like smile grew even wider. He reached out and grasped Regina's hand over the hilt of the dagger.

"I'll just take that back… along with my magic, if you don't mind."

Regina's eyes widened and she tried to pull her hand away but was unable to. Emma darted forward without much of a plan, but knowing that she needed to do _something._ She didn't get very far though. Her body slammed into what felt like an invisible wall, and try as she might she was unable to reach Regina. She could only watch on in horror as Regina's body started to convulse, her eyes rolling back into her skull. Emma cried out and pounded her fists against whatever force was separating them, but it was no use.

After a few moments Regina collapsed to the floor and Rumplestiltskin stepped away from her. Emma felt the invisible wall disappear and she lurched forward, kneeling by Regina's side, desperately calling her name.

"It's a shame really," Rumplestiltskin murmured, "she had such a natural aptitude for magic."

"What did you do to her?" Emma screamed up at him, her eyes beginning to blur with tears. She was dimly aware that Neal was kneeling on Regina's other side, also trying to wake her.

"I simply took back what was mine, it's not my fault her body can't handle it."

"Well fix it! Heal her, like you did to me!"

Rumplestiltskin giggled.

"Oh there's nothing I can do dearie, there's nothing to heal. This is more of a… curse."

"Well then give her her magic back! She made a deal with you, she trusted you!"

"The deal was for me to give her magic so that she could rescue you and return my dagger, which she's done. I never said anything at all about letting her keep the magic afterwards."

Emma wanted to scream in frustration, she felt so helpless. Regina had been so strong, had made it here and rescued her from her cell, and for a moment Emma had believed that everything would be okay, that maybe they could finally be free and could be together. But now Regina was laying unconscious in her arms, small tremors still running through her body, and there was nothing Emma could do to help her.

"Well this has been interesting," Rumplestiltskin said, sounding cheerful, "but I really must be going."

He turned away from them, beginning to disappear from the feet up, like the story of the Cheshire Cat that Emma had heard as a child. He took a few steps then turned to face them once more, now only visible from the waist up.

"You know, they do say that true love is the most powerful magic of all… Just a thought," he said, then turned and disappeared completely before Emma could ask him what he meant.

"I'll go find help!" Neal said, scrambling to his feet and dashing from the room.

Alone in the room, Emma turned her attention back to Regina.

"Please Regina," she begged, "please come back to me."

She cradled Regina's head in her arms, gently stroking her face, desperately hoping for some sign of life. But there was none. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she leant over Regina's motionless form.

"I love you, Regina. Please, you have to get better," she whispered.

Emma pressed her lips softly to Regina's, wishing with all her heart that by some miracle she would recover.

The moment their lips met a burst of glowing light rippled out from them, and Emma gasped at the sensation. Though she had never experienced it before, she knew instinctively that this was magic.

Regina sucked in a shuddering breath and then her eyes fluttered open.

"True love's kiss," Emma breathed in awe as she realised what had happened, "just like in the stories."

"Emma…" Regina said, her voice hoarse and raspy.

Emma helped her slowly sit up. She looked at her hands and smiled.

"It's gone," she said, "the magic, the rage, it's all gone."

"Does that mean it's finally over?" Emma asked, hardly daring to hope. Regina's smile grew even wider.

"I…I think it does."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emma's, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Emma felt tears drip down her cheeks once more, only this time they were tears of happiness. Kissing Regina after so long apart felt like the first breath of air after almost drowning. Emma was determined to never let anything or anyone separate them ever again.

Eventually Regina pulled away, and Emma was reluctant to let her go.

"We should probably go and find Neal," Emma said, "he went to find help. We should let him know you're okay."

Regina nodded and they helped each other to their feet, neither one wanting to break physical contact.

"Thank you," Emma whispered, "for coming back for me."

Regina took her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"And thank you for saving me. I heard what you said about true love's kiss."

Regina smiled shyly and Emma squeezed her hand. She was sure that no matter what happened they would always save each other.

And so, hand in hand, they walked from the chamber and out into freedom.

Unbeknownst to the two women, Rumplestiltskin watched and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last full chapter, the next chapter is just a short epilogue.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after.

Emma stared at her reflection as she ran her palms nervously over the front of her dress. She never normally wore dresses, but this was a special occasion after all.

There was a soft knock at the door and then Neal's head appeared. Emma smiled.

"Pretty sure you're not supposed to be here."

Neal grinned back at her and entered the room. He was wearing a brilliant white tunic with intricate gold stitching. Emma was suddenly struck by how grown up he looked. Gone was the little boy she had climbed trees with, her brother was now a man, and she could not be prouder.

He shuffled his feet and Emma knew him well enough to know that that meant he wanted to say something she wouldn't like.

She sighed.

"Spit it out."

"I was just wondering if you had been to see Mom and Dad yet?"

Emma subconsciously rubbed her wrists where the manacles had been.

"No, not yet. It's too soon."

Their parents had been in prison since the day Regina had arrived at the castle to recue her. They were due to stand trial next month for their invasion of Regina's kingdom and Emma knew she should see them before then but just couldn't bring herself to do so, not after what they had done to her.

"You should try," Neal said softly, and Emma nodded.

"Anyway, it's nearly time, you should head downstairs."

With that Neal left the room and Emma turned to face the mirror once more. Well, this was probably as good as she was going to look… With a sigh Emma left her chambers and headed to the chapel.

\----------------------------------------------

Emma took her seat in the front row next to Regina.

She smiled and nodded at Caleb, who was stood to the right of the podium at the front of the chapel. He had been promoted to Captain of the Guard at Neal's insistence, and he looked magnificent in the red cape which signified his office.

To Emma's left sat Queen Cora and King Henry. As she sat down the Queen squeezed her knee and smiled. Emma had been so very nervous about meeting them. What if they didn't like her? What if, like her own parents, they didn't approve of her relationship with Regina? She needn't have worried though. The first time they met Emma had awkwardly held out her hand to Queen Cora, but instead of shaking it she had pulled Emma into a tight bear hug, and both she and King Henry had treated Emma like a daughter since then.

A hush fell over the gathered crowd as Neal ascended the few steps up to the podium and took his seat on the royal throne. The master of ceremonies walked slowly behind the throne carrying a red velvet cushion, on top of which sat a beautiful ornate gold crown. Emma found herself holding her breath as he began to speak.

"Prince Neal White, on this day do you commit to ruling this kingdom with justice, honour and wisdom, to the best of your ability, for as long as you are able?"

Neal's voice was clear and strong as he replied.

"I do."

"Then in the sight of the witnesses gathered before me, and on recognition of your right as the eldest male heir, you are hereby crowned King Neal White of Evingaria."

The room erupted into applause and cheers as the crown was lowered onto Neal's head. He stood and the noise slowly died down.

"My dear citizens, it is with both great joy and great sadness that I humbly take up office as King of this great nation. Sadness at the events that led up to this day, at the innocent lives that were slain due to the actions of my parents. But there is always joy to be found, and moving forward from this tragic situation I will do all I can to repair our relationships with our neighbouring kingdoms, and to ensure that Evingaria becomes a place of freedom and hope for every person who resides here."

The roar of the crowd grew deafening. Regina slipped her hand into Emma's and laced their fingers together. Emma squeezed her hand.

For the first time in so long Emma finally felt all of those things; joy, hope and freedom. With Neal on the throne, and Regina's parents supporting them, Emma finally allowed herself to believe that maybe she and Regina could live happily ever after, their True Love conquering all, just like in the stories.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who subscribed to this story, I hope enjoyed it. Sorry again that I made you wait so long in the middle there!


End file.
